


Finn Shelby Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Finn Shelby





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on you wuss you can fight better than that!” You called and laughed when Isaiah missed and Finn landed a punch.  
“You know you’re not helping.” He called and you rolled your eyes.  
“No, I’m motivating now fight!” You let your hands shoot in the air as the boys started again but this time they payed more attention to what they were doing rather than your cheering.

Once they were done you waited for them outside before the three of you headed back to the Shelby offices.  
“You all right doll?” Someone whistled at you and you flipped them off as you rolled your eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m alright, by myself cheers mate.” You sighed, stomping into the building.  
“(Y/N), where’ve you been?” Polly sighed when your mother spotted you, pushing past her as she rolled her eyes.

“What have I told you about watching them fight, you should be at home so I can teach you how to take care of the house properly.” Your mother scolded.  
“I can’t go home now I’m meeting Tommy so I can have a job.” You said as you pulled out of her grip.  
“What do you mean get a job, no one wants a wife who has to work!” She continued to berate you as she followed you up to Tommy’s office where she reluctantly gave up.

***********************************************

“So, you got the job.” Finn said awkwardly as he sat next to you.  
“Yup, Mum’s not happy but oh well.” You shrugged and laughed, waving at some friends across the bar. “Coming to dance?”  
“No, I can’t.” Finn muttered quietly and you rolled your eyes.  
“Come on.” You giggled and pulled him across with you, dancing with him and he eventually loosened up and started having fun.

On the way home Finn began to dawdle and grabbed at your arm to stop you walking. When he didn’t say anything you simply cocked your head and waited as he rambled on until he finally got to his point.  
“I like you a lot.” He whispered nervously.  
“I like you too.” You hummed and smiled, frowning when he shook his head.

“No I mean I like you a lot not just like friends.” He blushed when you groaned and grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him into a kiss.  
“I like you like that too.” You murmured against his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey (Y/N).” Isaiah greeted as he met you at the bar, looking for your friends who seemed to have abandoned you for other people.  
“Hi Isaiah, how’re you doing?” you asked politely, smiling when he shrugged.  
“I’d feel better if I had a pretty girl like you.” He said slyly, chuckling when your eyes widened and you gently placed a hand on his arm.  
“I’m sorry Isaiah but I like someone else.” You mumbled but the boy simply chuckled and nodded in defeat.

“Don’t you worry about it (Y/N), ‘nother girl’ll come along.” He said as he watched you glance over at Finn. “You should tell him that you like him.”  
“I can’t, what if he doesn’t like me?” You asked and Isaiah laughed at the idea.  
“Trust me he does.” He moved in closer and leant to whisper in your ear as Finn looked over. “Flirt with me and I guarantee he’ll react.”  
“But he might think that I don’t like him.” You mumbled shyly, looking away from Finn when he glanced over again.

“Exactly.” Was all Isaiah said as the two of you started to talk quietly.  
The two of you chatted and every now and then Isaiah would hint for you to do something, the thought of winding up Finn had your stomach flipping out of excitement and nerves.  
It was much later in the evening when Isaiah headed over to greet Michael and left you sat alone at the bar which was when Finn headed over and offered to buy you another drink.

“So, are you with Isaiah?” He asked curiously and you glanced at Isaiah who gave you a thumbs up.  
“No, we’re friends.” You muttered, blushing when Finn smiled slightly and sat a little closer.  
“How come, I’m pretty sure he likes you?” He asked as he watched you swirl the drink in your hands.  
“Because I liked someone else.” You admitted which had Finn looking a little worried but he seemed to shrug it off.

“Who is it?” He asked quickly and you laughed nervously before pointing at him.  
“You.” You said sheepishly, not expecting him to practically leap off his chair and catch you in a hungry kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

“Finn you’re over reacting.” You mumbled shyly as he hugged you.  
“No, I’m not, they were looking for you!” He hissed and relaxed a little as you wrapped your arms around his middle, leaning into him.  
“But you found me first and now I’m safe.” You smiled up at him as he bent down to kiss you.  
The two of you started walking home, avoiding the group of men that had been sent to look for you, hurrying through a side ally and out to the road where the Garrison was.

“Hey!” Someone yelled and stumbled towards you.  
“Maybe we should just go home.” Finn muttered when they got closer.  
“What’s your name?” They asked and you glanced at Finn whose fists clenched at his sides.  
“Let’s get you inside.” Finn muttered through gritted teeth as he guided you down the street to your house.

After half an hour of fussing over you, Finn was almost ready to leave when a thumping noise shook the door.  
“Just ignore him he might go away.” You whispered.  
“No, he’s followed us back and hung around… I’ll be right back.” He growled and swung open the door.  
“Finn!” you yelped and followed him out, flinching when you found him fighting the man.

You weren’t sure why you were surprised that he managed to win the fight, he was a Shelby, of course he’d win. You spent the rest of the evening patching him up and hoping Polly wouldn’t tell you off to badly.  
“I should get home.” Finn mumbled as he pulled you onto the armchair with him.  
“But then Polly will see the bruise.” You mumbled, kissing him carefully.

“Yeah well I’ll get a huge Sunday Dinner for defending you.” He grinned as you giggled at him, kissing him again as the two of you stared at the small fire that kept the living room warm.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you want me to meet them?” You asked Finn.  
“Yes, I want to be able to spend time with you without sneaking around.” Finn replied quickly and you slowly stood from your seat.  
“If you’re sure.” You sighed, knowing about the Shelby family well enough to be worried.  
The two of you were silent on the way, you were too nervous to speak, and Finn wasn’t sure what he could say. He was hoping his family wouldn’t be too hard on you but he had no idea how to tell them to be nice.

“Maybe we should just go back?” you asked as you took in the huge house in front of you.  
“No, we’re here… we’ll be ok.” Finn smiled at you, both scrambling out of the car as you tried to squash your nerves.  
It got worse as you made your way into the house, it was huge and your footsteps bounced off the long corridor walls, the voices of the people you were about to meet filled the house and Finn told you to wait as he spoke to them.

“Guys… I have someone I’d like you to meet.” Finn muttered as the family crowded into one room.  
“The fella from the Garrison?” Ada asked and you slowly stepped into the room, standing behind him as everyone looked you over.  
“Name?” Polly snapped.  
“(Y/N), (Y/L/N).” You muttered quickly.

“What you want with our Finn?” Arthur snapped and you swallowed as John and Tommy leaned in.  
“I like him a lot sir.” You gasped and froze up.  
“He’s scared of us that’s good.” Thomas muttered to John who chuckled until you ran off.  
“Thanks a lot guys.” Finn huffed and hurried offer you.

He found you pacing the drive, stopping you nervously fussing by grabbing the front of your coat, kissing you until Poll came out and clucked her tongue.  
“You boys need to come inside or lunch will get cold.” She said as she leant against the doorframe.  
“They gonna be nice to him?” Finn huffed and she nodded.  
“He treats you right then he can stay.” She smiled when you let out a relived breath, beckoning you inside.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi.” You mumbled when Finn stopped next to you.  
“I um… hi.” He spluttered and you turned back to the stall you’d been buying from before starting to head back home. “Wait, will you be my date to a party?”  
“Me… you want me to go to a Shelby party with me?” You asked him dubiously and he nodded.

“Yeah well I like you and stuff so I hoped you’d want to go with me.” He shuffled his feet and fiddled with his coat as you thought it over. “The parties aren’t as bad as everyone says.”  
“Maybe I’ll go with you for a little while but I don’t know about the whole night.” You muttered and he nodded.  
“that’s great I can get someone to drive you home.” He smiled and hugged you awkwardly before running off to wherever he’d been lurking and you headed home to prepare for a Shelby party.

**************************************************

The music was so loud you weren’t sure you could think, it was almost disorientating. Finn took your hand and lead you through the crowded rooms, trying to tell you who people were when they came to spoke to him, but you were a little over whelmed.  
“Well who is this?” A woman asked Finn rubbed the back of his head.  
“Aunt Poll this is (Y/N).” Finn pointed at you as she looked you up and down, making you feel like you needed her approval to stay at the party.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you.” She hummed and moved on to greet some other guests.  
“She seems… nice.” You muttered and Finn shrugged.  
“We should go this way so we can avoid my brothers.” Finn guided you over to the back where a group of people were stood.

“Isaiah, how are you?” You greeted when the group parted to reveal Isaiah chatting to one of the girls.  
“(Y/N) I’m good, didn’t expect Finn to be able to get you to come.” He chuckled and Finn blushed, shyly sliding an arm around your shoulders.  
“They still in the back?” Finn mumbled and Isaiah nodded.  
“Yeah but I think Michael’s around.” He nodded when Finn thanked him and took you to the middle of the dance floor where you both danced until he swore and tugged you off to the side.

“Where are, we going?” You asked as he ducked through a corridor.  
“Away from my brothers they’re a bit… much.” Finn said quietly and you nodded, recalling seeing one of his brothers get into a fight in the streets.  
“Finn where you going?” Someone called and Finn swore again.  
“John, this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is John and that’s his wife Esme.” Finn mumbled and two more men joined.

“I’m Tommy, this is Arthur.” Tommy shook your hand and you nodded, you knew who those two were.   
“It’s nice to meet you.” You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as they all looked at you.  
“Finn I’d take her home soon, some of the boys started fighting outside.” Tommy warned and Finn nodded, walking with you to the drive where a car was waiting for you.  
“Um… it was a nice evening.” You giggled when he looked surprised.  
“Thanks for being my date.” He almost whispered and you hugged him, making a noise of surprise when he kissed you.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn sighed as he walked through the party to look for you, he hadn’t wanted to come in the first place, he didn’t fit in among your friends and they made sure to tell him that or at least make it clear.  
They could all read and whenever he tried to make polite conversation they’d catch your attention with the latest author or some book from a country he’d never heard of. He just wanted to find you and go home, putting the whole evening behind him.

“Let’s get going.” Finn grumbled when he found you and started to lead you out to the car that had pulled up.  
“Finn it’s not even ten o’clock yet.” You huffed and he rolled his eyes.  
“Yes well… Tommy said he was sending the car now because he didn’t have anyone to pick us up later now can we just go please.” He sighed and you nodded, seeing that he’d had enough.

*****************************************

“I came to see Finn is he here?” You called and Esme pointed at the desk he was sat at.  
You smiled and hurried over dumping lunch for everyone on the side as you headed over to Finn who, upon realising you were heading his way, shoved something in a drawer as he got to his feet to hug you.  
“Didn’t know you were coming by.” He muttered to you and you smile up at him.

“Well, you were so nice yesterday and you really didn’t have to spend all that time with my friends, at least you didn’t have to be so nice to them.” You hummed and he kissed the top of your head, pulling away when Polly cleared her throat behind the two of you.  
“I let what happens in your room slide, but not in public.” She warned and pointed at you both before tugging you away leaving you to throw a short wave at Finn who chuckled and went back to whatever he’d been doing before you arrived.

*************************************************************

You yawned and rolled over, frowning when you realised the lam was still on, the fire was still going and Finn wasn’t in bed with you. Slowly you sat up to find Finn hunched over by the fire, muttering to himself.  
“Finn?” You mumbled and padded over to him, stroking a hand through his hair as he looked up at you. “Is that one of my books?”  
“I… thought I could learn how to read it, might impress you if I could.” He grumbled and you smiled, sitting yourself in his lap as you leant against his chest and let his arms wrap around you so he could hold the book out.  
“How far have you gotten?” You asked and glanced up when he sighed.

“The first line.” He admitted and you kissed his cheek.  
"Why don’t you go to sleep and I’ll help you tomorrow?” You hummed and he nodded, happily glancing at the bed and looking like he might fall asleep on the spot.  
“Taken me two days to get this far, mind you I don’t get much time to figure it out.” He sighed and picked you up, carrying you to the bed.  
“Well it’s pretty good seeing as you’ve never tried before.” You smiled and snuggled into his side as he pulled the blankets over the two of you.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly and you nodded.  
“I’m sure.” You whispered and rested a hand on your belly as you watched him calmly process what you’d said to him.  
“Who else knows?” His voice wavered and when he glanced up at you, you swallowed nervously.

“Just us and the woman I went to.” You mumbled and shuffled your feet.  
“I have to… go meet my brothers.” Finn murmured back and stepped out into the street.  
“Wait… Finn… I…” You stuttered and stood in the doorway staring at him.  
“Just stay inside ok, be careful…” He looked like he wanted to stay and talk with you but he shook his head and kept on walking.

************************************************************ 

“You alright Finn?” Tommy asked when he grew tired of his brother’s nervous shuffling.  
“Nothing’s wrong… just messed up is all.” He muttered back and Tommy motioned for him to sit down.  
“What’d you do?” Tommy smiled when Finn let out a breath that was almost a laugh.  
“How’d you know it was something I did?” Finn asked his brother who poked at the fire in front of them.

“You went to see (Y/N) before we left, she’s as sweet girl, too good for you so I doubt she’d take another man.” Tommy watched as Finn nodded.  
“She’s pregnant.” For a moment everyone was silent, he hadn’t said it very loudly but the others seemed to understand that Finn was asking Tommy for help and moved away to give them time to talk.  
“Bloody hell Finn.” Tommy sighed and glanced at the boy who was shuffling even more than he had before, Tommy was sure at any second Finn would bolt through the trees and never come home.

“She went by herself to see the woman… you know the one that sees the girls… Alone, it’s been driving me mad for the ride up here but she’s…” Finn sighed and started pacing around the fire.  
“You need to stay calm.” Tommy called out when Finn’s circle began to widen and he was weaving through trees.  
“How can I, we’re sixteen and I’ve fucked up so bad… I don’t think I could have done anything worse… her parents they’ll probably be furious and she already gets enough grief for being with me.” He finished his rant and sat back down next to Tommy who was relieved that Finn hadn’t completely lost it.

“Finn you need to stop worrying and think about you and (Y/N) … if you love her or not.” Tommy watched as Finn frowned and went to answer him straight away. “I know you think you do but you’re right you’re young, so think about it carefully.”

************************************************************** 

Finn smiled when you opened the door, holding out a bunch of purple stringy flowers that you were sure grew up the neighbour’s wall.  
“I think we should tell Poll.” He blurted out once you’d let him into the hallway and gently wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“But Polly’s scary.” You admitted.

“Tommy’s telling her that we want to talk to her now, either way she’ll find out eventually everyone does and I figured she’d… be able to help you.” Finn smiled and kissed your temple as you fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.  
“Ok, just let me get dressed.” You left him waiting in the hall and hurried up to your room.

************************************************************* 

“What exactly do they want to talk to me about?” Poll sighed and glanced at Tommy who’d frozen as he tried to come up with an answer. “What is it with you boys and getting the wrong girls knocked up.”  
“Poll.” Tommy snapped and she held up her hands.  
“I’m sorry Tommy but she was married… as for Finn and (Y/N) they’re children.” She sighed and glanced at you as you came through the door.

Your stomach was in your mouth and you must had looked terrified for Poll to soften and gently fuss over you.  
“Are you eating more?” She asked you and you shook your head. “Sleeping more?”  
When you shook your head again she moved to the kitchen and returned with a sandwich and an apple. Once she’d set it down in front of you she tweaked Finn’s ear and marched him over to a chair, shushing him when he complained.  
“Have you two decided what to do yet?” She asked you both and Tommy had to hide a smile as Poll practically melted at the sight of Finn leaning over and tangling his hand with yours.

“Yes… we just don’t know how to tell my parents.” You mumbled and clutched Finn’s hand.  
“You let me and Tommy worry about that, I suggest you take her to meet Esme.” She directed the last part at Finn who nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

“There are a few other girls you could chat with going through a similar thing.” Esme muttered as she finished chatting with you, smiling when you helped clean up the bookies.  
“Everyone is taking this so calmly, my parents won’t approve.” You mumbled and she stopped what she was doing so she could look at you.  
“No offence but around here your news doesn’t even make the list of Tommy’s problems.” She chuckled and you smiled.  
“I doubt that will help me any.” You sighed and said goodbye, pulling your coat around you as you walked home.

“(Y/N)!” Someone called and you stopped to see who it could be.  
“Finn, I thought you were busy today.” You smiled and kissed him as he hurried up to you.  
“I was but we came back early, was going to see if you wanted to see Esme.” He smiled shyly as his bothers gathered by the car, watching over the two of you.  
“I already have… I think I should go and tell my parents.” You sighed.  
“I’ll come with you.” He offered firmly, taking your hand in his as you both walked towards your home.

***********************************************************************

“Get out.” Your father suddenly snapped after a long silence. “OUT!” He bellowed, making Finn jump a little before glancing at you and hurrying off.  
“We should have stopped this.” Your Mother sighed and paced the living room.  
“Mum you couldn’t have known.” You huffed. “Besides is it really so bad?” You asked and she glowered at you.  
“We knew that boy was a Shelby and we let you convince us that it was fine and now look!” she hissed.

“But…” you objected and they both started shouting at the same time.  
By the end of the evening you’d been banned from leaving the house, seeing Finn, or any member of the Shelby family. You weren’t sure how long they planned to keep you inside but you hoped they would explain themselves before the Shelby’s reacted badly.

******************************************************************

“So, you heard from (Y/N)?” Arthur asked.  
“Um… not really.” Finn mumbled.  
“Yeah right, we all know you’ve been sneaking into her room.” John chuckled.  
“You know you could probably get Poll to fix this whole thing.” Arthur glanced at Finn. “Or get Tommy to surprise you with a wedding.”  
“I’m actually planning to speak with her parents later, maybe I can convince them to change their minds.” Finn mumbled to his brothers who exchanged worried looks.

“What you gonna use to change their minds?” John asked quickly.  
“Well, we got a lot of money, just gonna point out that there’s no one else around that could marry (Y/N) this young and keep her well off.” He smirked when Arthur laughed and had to motion apologetically to Polly.  
“Well we certainly know you’re a Shelby.” He muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

You smiled as people scattered out of your way, it was a side effect of being the Shelby brother’s family friend since you could remember and you couldn’t hide the fact that you loved it. The world was at your feet at least, Small Heath was, and there was nothing that pleased you more to wonder through the streets and watch people hurry about and attempt to not look at you.  
“Bloody ‘ell here she is.” John yelled as you walked into the Garrison.  
“Isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?” You asked as Thomas moved to let you sit down.

“Nah, if you’re not drunk by five in the afternoon then you’ve wasted the day.” Arthur declared and you let out a laugh.  
“You know I heard something down the docks today.” Tommy muttered as he set down his glass and lit his cigarette.  
“You hear a lot of things Tommy.” You said sweetly which made John choke on his drink when you turned away from Tommy and pulled a face. “Well go on then tell us what the might Blinders found out.”

“Apparently you’ve been harassing the factory owners, trying get them to pay the workers more.” Tommy look at you and you smiled.  
“I wouldn’t say harassing more… gently distressing.” The room was filled with laughter until Finn burst into the room and slumped down.  
“That fella catch you with his daughter again?” Arthur asked.  
“You’re one to talk, Arthur once got caught with the baker’s girl.” You hummed and nodded when Finn gave you a questioning look.

“The one at the end of the road?” He asked and you nodded.  
“Yeah, never seen Poll so made, came outside to find him whacking Arthur with a rolling pin… took it right off him and whacked him back.” John said and the two of you started laughing, even Tommy cracked a smile.  
“Alright, enough I was only a little lad.” Arthur defended which made you and John laugh harder.

“This was back when Tommy was smaller than John and he managed to fight him off just fine… mind you she liked Tommy more than Arthur.” You grinned at Finn who laughed as Tommy pulled you closer so he could throw and arm over your shoulder and look down at you.  
“Enough of that or I’ll be telling Ada about the time we caught you kissing Freddie Thorne.” Tommy said and you decided to stay quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

“(Y/N) I’m sorry!” Finn yelled as you stormed off and pulled his jacket closer around you. “Will you slow down?”  
“No!” you huffed childishly and stomped off, hearing Finn jogging to catch up with you.  
“(Y/N) wait don’t go that way!” Finn yelled but when he turned the corner he couldn’t find you, growling when he hurried back to where he was supposed to be waiting.

You ignored his yelling and started running along the tracks, knowing the shortcut would get you home before Finn caught up with you. But you’d started to over think everything and completely missed John yelling at you and it wasn’t until Arthur yanked you into a side room.  
“What’re you thinking (Y/N)!” Arthur yelled as he and John fussed over something you didn’t recognise.  
“I was arguing with Finn.” You admitted and John glanced at you.

“He better have gone back or we won’t get the signal.” John muttered and they pushed you to the back of the room.  
You screamed as the track exploded and your felt one of them cover your ears as one of the covered your face with their jacket.  
“What the heck guys why’d you blow up the track!” you yelped as they helped you to your feet.  
“Best you don’t know.” Arthur muttered as the two of them led you out to the track.

You squeaked when Finn was suddenly hugging you tightly, ignoring the teasing coming from his brothers, refusing to let go of you until you complained quietly.  
“I thought they bloody blew you up.” Finn explained as he almost shook you and hugged you again.  
“No I’m ok, I bumped into them.” You smiled and Arthur cleared his throat.

“You’re gonna want to go get your girl home before the coppers show up.” Arthur shooed the two of you off and Finn jogged off with your hand clutched in his, helping you climb up into your bedroom when you reach the side alley.  
“I’m so glad you’re ok.” Finn mumbled and wrapped his arms around you as he kissed you.


	11. Chapter 11

“Fine, fine, I bet you a day at the races that you can’t make Finn late for work tomorrow.” Tommy chuckled as you stole Arthur’s drink.  
“What’ll you do to him if I make him late?” You asked as you swirled the amber liquid around.  
“Nothing, I’ll let him go with you.” Tommy laughed as you mulled it over.  
“And this is the only way I’ll get you guys to take me up to the races?” You sighed and the three older Shelby’s nodded.

“Fine I’ll do it… but only because spending a day with Finn sounds like fun.” You hummed, blushing when they teased you.  
“Be getting married soon won’t you?” John joked and you stuck your tongue out as you left the back room.

*********************************************************************

“Finn!” You called out and found Isaiah and Finn sat together at the bar.  
“Not now (Y/N) I got to meet Tommy.” He muttered and you nodded.  
“I know I just need to ask you something in the back room and… do you think you could tell Tommy he’ll be late?” You asked Isaiah who nodded and patted Finn’s shoulder as he left.

“(Y/N) can’t this wait until I get back?” He asked as you tugged him into the back room and slammed the door shut.  
“Nope.” You hummed.  
“But I have to get to work.” Finn reminded you and watched as you smiled.  
“If you skip work for one day I’ll let you request one thing.” You hummed.

“What kind of thing?” He asked now curious.  
“Anything, a kiss, a favour… just ask.” You shrugged and watched as he smirked.  
“Alright, I want a blow job.” Finn grinned when your cheeks flushed. “You said anything.”  
He unbuckled his clothes and guided you to kneel in front of him. There was a brief moment of awkward silence as you wrapped your hand around him, pumping gently, before licking a stripe from his base to tip.

“Oh fuck!” Finn gasped as you took his head into your mouth, swirling your tongue before slowly taking more of him.  
After a while Finn jerked his hips and pushed at the base of your neck to bob your head. The room was silent bar a soft stream of swearing from Finn and the faint noise of the bar which was slowly filling up.  
“Alright Harry, you seen Finn around here?” Arthur asked and Finn’s eyes widened.

“Come here.” Finn mumbled and pulled you up, tugging his trousers up as Arthur came into the back room.  
“Alright you two, Tommy says you’ve won and he needs Finn.” Arthur muttered, eyeing the both of you and frowning when he saw how flustered the two of you were.  
“Yeah, I’m coming.” Finn mumbled and kissed your cheek as he followed Arthur out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The party was in full swing and you couldn’t help but enjoy yourself. It wasn’t every day the Shelby’s threw stupidly large parties. The music was loud and cheerful and there wasn’t one person in the house that wasn’t laughing or joking, even Tommy had cracked a smile.  
“Finn come dance!” You yelped and Finn made his way towards you.

“Why don’t we dance instead?” Michael muttered as he winked and started dancing with you.  
“But I was going to dance with Finn.” You muttered and watched as the youngest Shelby glared at the two of you.  
“It’s alright he doesn’t know how to dance.” Michael said quickly.  
“I know how to dance.” Finn snapped and Michael chuckled.

“Yeah but not well enough to dance with (Y/N).” Michael snapped back.  
“Shut up Michael.” Finn suddenly dived for Michael and you had to jump back to avoid having your feet taken out from under you.  
“OI!” Arthur yelled as the older Shelby’s hurried to break up the fight.  
“Think you can just pretend to be a big man and get (Y/N)?” Finn snapped as Arthur and John held him back.

“Like (Y/N) cares about a little kid like you.” Michael yelled back with equal ferocity.  
They were too busy to noticed you sneaking out of the room and up the stairs towards the room you were staying in. Locking the door, you flumped onto the bed in an attempt to relax and clear your head.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry chuckled when Finn let out a faint whistle, his own tune that meant he wanted your attention. When you looked at him with a withering glare he smirked and winked at you, blushing when you giggled and shook your head.  
“Oi Finn next one.” Tommy called through the small hatch in the wall.  
“Next.” Finn yelled as he stepped in front of you, blocking your B line to the man who’d just ordered a drink and sat down.

“Finn!” You sighed when he matched your side step and smirked at you as he lent against the wall behind him.  
“Kiss, one kiss and then everyone’s happy, I kissed ya’, you kissed me and the fella’ gets ‘is booze.” Finn smirked as you slowly pulled out of his grip.  
The doors behind him opened and he jumped away from you, a blush filling his face as he glared at whoever had come through the door.  
“Finn, alright?” The man said.

“Yeah I’m good.” He grunted back in his most closed off manner, glancing to his side to see you’d escaped.  
When the man finished talking to Finn he grabbed you by the waist and pushed you against the wall he’d been leaning on. He kissed you softly which drew a short moan from you, which was all it took for the young Shelby to be fisting your hair and nibbling at your bottom lip as he moved to stand flush against you as he kissed you harder.

“Finn.” Alfie called. “Oi Finn!”  
“Finn we need the next… person.” Tommy muttered as he opened the door, stopping when he found you and Finn making out.  
“What I’m busy?” Finn mumbled as he pulled away to let you have a breath of air.  
“I can see that… you alright (Y/N)?” Tommy asked with a faint smile.  
“Just fine thanks.” You gasped with a blush flooding your cheeks as you wormed away from Finn and hurried to serve some more drinks.

“Thanks, took me all mornin’ to get a kiss.” Finn huffed.  
“Oi boys, Finn’s havin’ a littl’ lady trouble.” Tommy called over his shoulder making his brothers laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

“Alright (Y/N).” Isaiah greeted you as you skipped up to the boys and perched yourself onto the railing they were leaning on.  
“Look at you, two adorable little Blinders.” You chuckled and flicked at Finn’s cap.  
“What’re you doing here (Y/N)?” Finn sighed as he batted your hand away and stopped your teasing.  
“I came for revenge, you got me told off by Harry for distracting me.” You grinned when the men the boys were waiting for approached.

“Well just don’t say nothing’.” Finn grumbled.  
“Fine I’ll check over the little one.” You muttered and tapped the end of his nose while Isaiah helped you hop down.  
“(Y/N) you ain’t gonna do that you’ll get Tommy mad!” Finn grabbed at you and pushed you behind him as he checked over the first man.  
You stayed where you were, the men dismissing you as soon as Isaiah joked about the two of you being joined at the hip. You tickled down Finn’s back and slyly rummaged through his coat pockets so only he’d know what you were doing.

He glared at you when he turned and pushed you towards Arthur and John where they were waiting for the men. As soon as he got the first chance he yanked you off to the side and pinned you between his arms.  
“When I was distracting you at work there wasn’t a chance you could be shot, I almost forgot the other guy.” He grumbled.  
“Aww little Shelby did I distract you?” You giggled and he huffed.

“Go ‘ome (Y/N), we’re droppin’ down the Garrison later.” Finn mumbled and kissed you.  
“Fine but admit I distracted you.” You smiled and played with the front of his long coat.  
“Fine you did now will you get out’a here before you get hurt?” He sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

“Finn where are we going?” You giggled as he tugged you through the street and round the back of Charlie Strong’s yard.  
“Just wait alrigh’, You’ll see when we get there.” He grinned and stopped outside a building, pushing open a side door and pulled you in after him.

“Why are we sneaking into the pictures?” You hissed at him as you scurried across the room and took the closets seats.  
“Cause I didn’t want Tommy following us around.” Finn grumbled.  
As the film went on Finn slung an arm around your shoulders, your head resting against him as you both laughed along with the people behind you. Halfway through Finn glanced behind him and swore, the doors had swung open and John and Arthur were hurrying towards you.

“Shit… come on.” Finn grabbed your hand and you hurried after him, out the side door and up the street.  
The two of you burst into laughter as he hurried you back home, kissing you on the doorstep and smiling to himself as you laughed nervously.  
“Next time we’ll watch a whole film.” Finn promised as he let go of your hand.


	16. Chapter 16

“It’s been years and he’s still moping over (Y/N).” Arthur chuckled as he found his brothers watching Finn ignore the people around him and stare off into space.  
“I’d be moping to, if I let a girl like that get away.” Isaiah said as he walked past the older Shelbys’.  
They nodded in agreement and continued to drink, ignoring the youngest Shelby’s moping in hopes of him joining them and cheering up for once.  
“Here Finn, it’s nice that (Y/N)’s back isn’t it?” A man said as he walked past Finn.

“What?” He asked peaking his brother’s attention.  
Before anyone could stop him he’d stormed out of the Garrison, jogging up the road and pushing people out of his way. He ignored shouts for him to slow down and tell them what he was doing, instead ducking down an alleyway and clambering over someone’s garden wall so he could take a short cut to the house you used to live in.

“Oi, (Y/N)!” Finn shouted as he clambered down off someone’s roof and landed next to you.  
“Hello Shelby.” You giggle as he slips and tumbles but catches himself as he stops.  
“Why’re you back thought you’d left for good?” he huffed playing and being angry.  
“Pop’s job fell through so we came back.” You shrugged at him.

“Well come on let’s go down the Garrison.” He started to walk of but you sighed and stayed put.   
“Finn I can’t I have to wait for our stuff to come and unpack and then Pop’s is coming back…” You frowned when he jogged up to Tommy and muttered something.  
“Go on down (Y/N), we’ll sort it here.” Tommy told you and this time you followed him through the busy streets.  
“Next time you leave you got to tell me where you’re going so we don’t have to give up lookin for you.” Finn chuckled as he strutted alongside you.


	17. Chapter 17

The three older Blinders were drawn out of the apartment by angry shouts and screams, you and Finn were rolling through the dirty streets, no one wanting to pull the two of you apart seeing as your parents were Blinders and Finn was a Shelby.  
“OI, you two!” One of them yelled as you dug your elbow in Finn’s side and pulled his hat over his eyes.  
“Finn!” Tommy gripped the back of Finn’s shirt while Arthur hoisted you off Finn buy the back of your jacket. “What did I tell you about fighting’ (Y/N), it ain’t right to hit a girl.”

“She started it!” Finn complained.  
“I finished it to!” You huffed, straining to get another swing at the littlest Shelby despite Arthur still holding you back.

********************************************************

“Right you two, today’s my wedding day and if you two start fighting or… anything else, there’ll be trouble.” Tommy pointed and accusing finger at the both of you.  
“Yeah go off and shag in a corner instead.” John snickered.  
“Why would I wanna do that?” You complained with a crinkled nose.  
“Like you two aint wanted to do it for months.” Arthur sighed.  
“Shut up.” Finn huffed as he left the room.

*************************************************************

Finn sighed and waved to Isaiah as he headed towards the car that was going back to small heath, He wondered through the crowds, stopping when he saw you swirling and dancing with your friends.  
“Pretty ain’t she.” Michael muttered as he joined Finn.  
“Dunno what you’re talking about.” Finn said quickly, shifting uncomfortably as he watched the way your fine dress swirled around you.

“If I were you, I’d ask her to dance before that fella takes her off somewhere.” Michael said nodding to the man you were now dancing with before wondering off.  
He headed over to you and stared, unsure how to ask if he could dance with you. Your arms slid around his neck when the man you’d been dancing with got a bit to handsey for your liking and he couldn’t help but laugh at you.  
“Back off yeah.” Finn said with a glare when you dance partner tried to get you to dance with him again.

The music was fast paced and the two of you were quickly hot and tired. He led you outside and helped you sit on one of the walls so you didn’t crumple your dress, hopping up to sit next to you. After a few minutes of awkward conversation, he smashed his lips to yours, the both of you forgetting that anyone could discover you at any minute.


	18. Chapter 18

Since Tommy’s wedding things had been a little awkward, instead of arguing and fighting you exchanged awkward glances or stared at the other when you thought they weren’t looking. After a while you gave up on actually talking to Finn ever again, although you weren’t missing the continuous fights.

It was a week later when you were at the Garrison, your friends laughing around you as you provided them with free drinks, courtesy of Arthur. After a few hours some of your friends went home while others began dancing to the upbeat music that filled the Garrison, sitting alone at the bar, you watched your friends make fools of themselves.  
“What’s a pretty thing like you doing alone?” A man said as he sat next to you.

“I’m not alone.” You hurriedly corrected him.  
“You sure look alone.” He persisted.  
“Well she ain’t.” You looked behind the man and found an angry looking Finn glaring at the man, cigarette smoking between his fingers as he waited for the man to move.

There was a moment of silence as they eyed each other, making you wonder if the man was from Small Heath if he was willing to square up to not only a Blinder but a Shelby.  
“Yeah well, whatever.” The man huffed as he left you alone.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled to Finn who simply grunted as a response.  
Once it was closing time Arthur shooed the two of you outside and you shivered as the cold bit at your skin. You watched as Finn flicked his cigarette but across the street, the cinder bounced and sent a tiny shower of red glows across the street.

Finn’s thick jacket dropped around your shoulders, an awkward nod from Finn had you gratefully slipping your hands through the sleeves and you wrapped the coat around you. He took your hand as you followed Arthur to the car, the thought of getting back to the country house and sleeping all morning practically called to you.

***************************************************************

“Her beds made up for her.” You heard someone say.  
“Thanks.” Finn’s low response rumbled through you.  
You heard the familiar click you your bedroom door and you were set down on you bed, Finn swallowed nervously when you opened your eyes and sleepily sat up, exhaustion and a drunken haze leaving you to sleepy to do much more than move when he asked so he could take off your shoes and jacket.  
“Night (Y/N).” He mumbled and you were sure he’d kissed your forehead before checking you were wrapped in the heavy blankets and leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

“Who was it?” Your brothers calm tone was more frightening than if he’d shouted at you.  
“One of the Lee boys.” You mumbled looking at your hands.  
“One… one of the FUCKING LEE BOYS!” Tommy shouted.  
“Which one?” John asked quickly and all eyes turned to you.

Your brothers became irritated when you didn’t say anything and stubbornly looked away from them. Tommy almost snapped and gripped your chin in an attempt to make you look him in the eyes but you jerked your head the other way.  
“For fuck sake Tommy get out!” Poll yelled when she came home with Michael to find tears prickling your eyes.  
“Did you know about this?” Tommy snapped.

“Yes, she told Michael the other day and he brought her to me.” Polly admitted quickly.  
“Really, well that’s wonderful ain’t it!” Arthur huffed. “Tells you lot but not us.”  
“You all over react all the time!” You yelped, the look on Tommy’s face making you wish you’d kept quiet.  
“Oh now she speaks.” He huffed. “I’m going and of I find out you went anywhere… don’t. fucking. Move.”

“Yeah what Tommy said.” Arthur’s voice was friendlier as he followed Tommy out the door.  
“Don’t Worry, they’ll calm down.” John promised as he gave your shoulder a tight squeeze and hurried after your brothers.  
Eventually Polly and Michael took you to her cottage claiming that if you were going to be locked away you might as well be comfortable.


	20. Chapter 20

“Right, I wanna know which one of you boys knocked up my little sister.” Tommy growled out as he stormed across the field towards the Lees’.  
“Alright boys we don’t want know trouble.” One of the men said as he jumped down from the caravan he’d been sat in.  
“You didn’t want trouble; you should have taught your boys to keep control of themselves.” Arthur spat out.

“Oh like you lot can keep control of your women, we seen Ada down in London, ain’t nothin that could bring her back to the fold.” The man chuckled.  
“We’re not talking about Ada; I’m talking about (Y/N).” Tommy glared at the Lee’s daring anyone of them to talk back.  
“So you come here and blame us because you can’t keep control of your sister?” One of the boys who had remained relatively quiet spoke up.  
“All we want to do is have a few words with the lad, nothin’ more.” John muttered.

“Fuck you Shelby, we’re not saying anything it’s her own fault.” One of the other boys said.  
Tommy wasn’t really sure how the fight started but he joined in anyway, taking out his pent up anger on the Lee’s the same way his brothers were. They only left when they were dragged away, the family truce left on shaky ground as they stormed off and headed back towards Small Heath.


	21. Chapter 21

When your father had told you to stay out of sight because he was dealing with dangerous people you hadn’t for a second thought he’d meant the Shelby family. You snuck through the back corridors of the bakery, planning to take some money from the hidden stash in your father’s office while he was busy.  
“Oi, who’re you?” A thick Brummie accent made you jump and you turned, glaring at whoever had spoken.  
“Depends who you are.” You said quickly, backing towards the stairs in case you needed to run into your father’s office.

“Finn Shelby, we’re ‘ere to see Alfie.” Finn grunted at you.  
“Oh… well good for you.” You say quickly, turning and jogging up the stairs.  
He stared after you before trying to follow you up the stairs only to find you slipped out a side door. He looked around for you but found no trace of you, even when he asked some of the workers they refused to tell him about you.

He was lurking outside, waiting for his brothers to finish inside when he spotted you again, hurtling after you and jumping back when you turned with your fists raised. After a few choice words from you he began doubling over with laughter.  
“You’re pretty funny.” Finn chuckled.  
“Whatever Shelby.” You hummed back.  
“Maybe next time we’re up you can show me around?” Finn offered.

“(Y/N)!” The bellowing voice of your father had you flinching.   
“See ya Shelby.” You chuckled and headed inside with a gentle push from your father.  
“You lot stay away from ‘er.” Alfie snapped with a glare at Finn who was stunned and staring after you.  
“Fukin’ hell Finn, you know how to pick ‘em.” Tommy swore with a groan.


	22. Chapter 22

“Mr Solomons, how can I help you?” Tommy asked as he headed into his office.  
“I’m havin’ trouble with one of your brothers, he’s welcome to hang round the bakery but that’s not where he’s been lurkin’”. Alfie explained.  
“And where do you think my Brother’s been?” Tommy asked knowing he was talking about Finn, his absence in Birmingham hadn’t gone unnoticed.  
“Right well last night I caught him sneaking into my house to see my little girl, the week before he ‘ad ‘er down the pub, time before that they was kissin’ in the alley behind my bakery.” Alfie finished.

“Well you pack ‘im on the next train and tell I’ve said he has to come back.” Tommy sighed.  
“Right, well if he comes near ‘er again, he won’t be able to walk alrigh’?” Alfie stormed out of the room and out to his car.

********************************************************** 

“Shelby if my dad catches’ you here he’ll kill ya.” You giggled as Finn clambered up the tree next to your bedroom window.  
“Worth it.” Finn grunted as he clambered into your room and immediately began kissing you, the two of you falling onto your bed.  
Neither of you heard Alfie coming in nor the sound of his heavy boots on the stairs, even when he opened the door to look in on you and see if you were ok after not seeing him for the whole day.

“Oi, get the fuck up Shelby!” He spat out.  
“Mr Solomons!” Finn yelped as he jumped off you and tried to straighten himself.  
“I’m very disappointed with you.” Alfie snapped with a pointed finger jabbing in your direction. “As for you, you’re coming with me.”

Finn gulped and gave you an apologetic look before scampering from the room. A final look from your father told you that you needed to get to sleep, double time, or he’d actually punish you for once.


	23. Chapter 23

A smile couldn’t help but slid onto your face as you watched Finn from your perch on the wall across the road from the Garrison, he grinned back as he headed towards the Shelby offices, your friends all noticing the faint pink your cheeks had turned and the sparkling happy look in your eyes.  
“I’m gonna tell ‘im you like ‘im.” One of your friends said, making you hurry after her and drag her away.  
“Stop it!” You yelped as she managed to almost wiggle free.

“Why just cause you don’t want ‘im to know you like ‘im… Maybe we should tell Tommy or Arthur!” She giggled and shook her head telling you she   
“What would it be that you’re telling us?” A voice said from behind you.  
In your scuffle you’d gravitated closer to the pup and Arthur had come out to check if you, the girl they’d grown up keeping an eye out for, needed help. You glared at your friend who eyed what she thought was a terrifying Shelby, although you knew better than to think Arthur would drag it out of you. 

As long as Tommy didn’t turn up you’d get away without admitting your feelings.  
“(Y/N) has a crush on Finn!” You friend yelped when the rest of the Shelby’s left the bar, clearly heading home.  
“I will get you for this!” You hissed at her as their eyes fell on you.  
“Li’l (Y/N) like’s Finn huh.” John chuckled.

“No!” You snapped quickly, blushing when John drunkenly pinched your cheeks and began making fun of you.  
“Alright John that’s enough, why don’t we help you?” Tommy asked as he pulled his brother upright again.  
“With what?” You asked suspiciously.  
“With Finn.” Tommy grunted back.

******************************************************************** 

The Shelby boys may be good at most things but when it came to setting two people up, their plans had pot holes. Like the time Finn was at the docks waiting for you while you were at the offices waiting for him.  
Or when Michael had tagged along and been shooed away by Arthur, making Finn suspicious, and starting an argument with the two siblings. Safe to say you were giving up on the Shelby’s plans but despite all this Tommy convinced you to give them one more chance.  
“Finn, (Y/N) good to see you both!” Harry yelled over the talking of the Garrison’s patrons.

“Can we have the usual please.” Finn asked Harry who nodded and jerked his head towards the side rooms window as he opened it and put the drinks through. You sat down and the older Shelby’s all grinned at you which was incredibly unnerving.  
“Finn (Y/N) likes you.” Tommy sighed and your mouth dropped open.  
“What?” He asked, glancing at you and frowning.  
“You are a huge….” You trailed off as your cheeks flushed due to the youngest Shelby pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Finally.” John sighed as Arthur lent over the table and pushed your mouth shut.


	24. Chapter 24

Finn glanced at you at Tommy ranted, Poll had sent you to check on them and now you were stuck with the boys listening to the long winded warning. He caught your smile as he looked away, the look of mischief glinting in your eyes, making him give you the same look back.  
Once Tommy finished he told you to tell Poll they were on their way, you hurried off, being sent back and forth until an arm wrapped around your waist and you were yanked into a room. Finn grinned when you let him kiss you, the pair of you holding your breath as people hurried past the room.

“Finn!” You giggled when he pinned you against the door.  
“What, you’ve been ignoring me all morning.” He mumbled as he kissed you softly.  
“Because Tommy would kill us if he caught us together on is wedding day of all days.” You hummed.  
“Like he’s gonna miss me for an hour.” Finn said back as he continued to smile down on you.

“Except that you’re supposed to be with your brothers at the alter in less than twenty minutes.” You mumbled, playing with his tie as he leans into you, his head resting against the door but close enough to nuzzle against your neck.  
“Well that gives me just less than twenty minutes with my girl.” He smirked when you laughed the air suddenly becoming thick with tension that had been building since your first date.

It started with a gentle kiss against your collarbone, turning to a bite and a deep moan which fell from sinfully fell from the Shelby’s lips. He pulled away and looked at you as he slid his hands under your dress, the only sound now was the sharp intake of breath as you fumbled with Finn’s buttons, the quiet whimper you let out when he lifted you up and pressed you against the door.  
“Seventeen minutes.” You hummed when you tugged his watch from his pocket.

“Fuck it they can wait; I’ve had to wait for them plenty of times.” He kissed you and slid a hand to the back of your neck so you couldn’t pull away and end the kiss.  
The most you and Finn had ever done was make out in his room, each time someone interrupted the two of you, which was why you found yourselves heatedly kissing against the door in Tommy’s new house with absolutely no idea as to what you should be doing next.

“Has anyone seen Finn?” Someone shouted down the corridor.  
Finn bit his lip before shifting you slightly, new friction creating wetness and need, as he swallowed and lent his forehead on yours. His hand slid between the two of you, his tongue sticking out a little as he concentrated on getting through your skirts.  
“Try and be quiet ok.” He mumbled as he hesitantly touched you, he didn’t complain when you gently bit into his collar to stop the loud groan that forced its way from you when his fingers hit the right spot.

Or about the way your fingers twisted tightly into his hair when he slowly slid into you, gently testing the new sensation and finding your reaction fascinating. Driven with the urge to produce more noise from you he moved his hips slowly to see what you’d do, each thrust egging him on until the two of you were at a rapid pace, not caring that the door was softly thumping in the door frame.  
“Shit (Y/N)!” He gasped out as your body began to clench and stiffen.

Your head burrowed into his shoulder as he hoisted you up for the last few jerked thrusts that he could muster, unable to stop the loud moan from flowing from you. He decided when you were finally finished that he liked being this close to you and that he’d much prefer it than sitting around at the Garrison.   
“We should do that again.” Finn mumbled decisively. “You ok?”  
“Yeah!” you gasped, clutching onto his arms when your legs wobbled.  
“Here, Poll will know what we were doing just by looking at you.” He chuckled as he helped you smooth your skirt and hair. 

He hesitated and kissed you, drawing away once you looked as if nothing had happened, fixed his own clothes and grabbed your hand. The two of you scurried through the corridors, eventually getting caught by John who hurried you both to the waiting crowds.  
“Enough of that!” Poll snapped when she caught Finn grabbing you by the waist and kissing you.


	25. Chapter 25

Finn and Isaiah were leaning against the building opposite the restaurant you’d always wanted to eat at. Isaiah shook his head as Finn told him his plan, later that night would be your third date and he’d promised you a meal at the restaurant but had been unable to get a table.  
“You’ll never get away with it.” Isaiah decided as he glanced at the determined Shelby.  
“Watch me!” Finn said as he pulled off his cap and chucked it at his friend as he slipped into the restaurant.

For a while he managed to move through the kitchen going un noticed, picking out the bits that you’d told him you wanted to try, heading out the back door when people began to whisper about him.   
He grinned at Isaiah as he hurried out to him and the pair jogged down the road until someone called out to them and the two boys were confronted by the few police members that weren’t on the Shelby pay roll.

********************************************************

Finn turned up at your house an hour late, a box of food in his arms and a happy grin on his face despite sporting a bruise and a few cuts.  
“I know that I’m late but I got you something.” He said when you gave him a worried look.  
Before you could respond he put the box at your feet and carefully showed you his spoils. You’d heard that Tommy had been angry because one of his brothers had been arrested but you’d never thought it would have been Finn.

“You got in all that trouble for me?” You asked as you led him into your house.  
“Of course, I’m a gentleman… the lady should have whatever she desires.” Finn smiled and took your hand, dancing awkwardly in the kitchen as you both laughed and messed around.


	26. Chapter 26

“Who’s she?” Michael asked as he came to stand next to Finn and handed him a beer.  
“(Y/N), Finn’s had his eye on her since we were kids.” Isaiah said as he nodded appreciatively when Michael handed him his own drink.  
“You gonna go talk to her?” Michael asked Finn who was still staring at you.  
“No, she won’t wanna talk with me.” Finn grunted.

The three boys watched as you laughed and danced with your friends. It wasn’t uncommon for you to be at a Shelby event, your family lived down the street from the Shelby’s so you’d always been around but, not once had Finn ever had the guts to talk to you.  
Even when you were being picked on and Finn, followed by Arthur and John, had helped you out he hadn’t said anything. Nodding when you thanked him and hurried home.

“Well, if you’re gonna stare at her all night I’ll go talk to her.” Michael said as he set his empty glass on the floor and made his way through the people to talk to you.  
Finn frowned as he watched Michael catch your attention and begin talking with you, slowly leading you over to the dance floor. Before Michael’s hand could finish travelling down your back to your lower waist Finn had shrugged Isaiah off him, barged between Tommy and Poll so he could grip Michael’s collar and shove him away from the crowd.  
The crowd parted as the boys rolled across the floor, throwing punches and yelling, only breaking apart when Tommy and Arthur pulled them off each other.

*************************************************

“What the fuck were you playing at!” Tommy yelled at his brother as he paced back and forth.  
“He was asking for it.” Finn huffed defensively as he nursed the bruise on his cheek.  
“You know better than to start a fucking fight like that.” Tommy sighed, the thought of the many people seeing the Shelby family crumble flashed in front of his eyes.

Finn shot up from his seat and stormed out of the house, leaving his brothers to stare after him and wonder what could have him having such an unexpected outburst. He’d wondered down to the docks, steering clear of Charlie Strong’s so his brothers wouldn’t be able to find him.

*****************************************************

“Finn?” His head snapped up and he saw you looking at him curiously. “Everyone’s looking for you.” You mumbled when he didn’t answer.  
“I don’t care.” He bit back.  
“Are they still mad about your fight with Michael?” You asked as you decided to sit on the docks next to him.

He nodded and went quiet again. The two of you sat together in awkward silence, both of you knowing that the spot you were sat in was Ada’s old hiding spot so until you revealed yourselves you wouldn’t be found.  
“Why’d you hit him anyway?” You asked, breaking the silence.  
“Dunno.” He shrugged, not wanting to tell you the real reason.

“Well I think you would’a won if Tommy and Arthur hadn’t stopped you.” You giggled.  
“Yeah?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Yup, the girls at the factory say he came from a little town so it’s no wonder he can’t fight.” You smiled when he straightened up and look satisfied with himself.  
The two of you sat together until it got dark, Finn walked you home, hurrying past the Garrison with his hand in yours when John spotted you. He laughed all the way to your front door, stopping to catch his breath as he smiled at you.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence as he watched you open your front door before gripping your hips and spinning you round, pressing a quick hard kiss to your lips, taking a few steps back and turning to head to the Garrison.


	27. Chapter 27

Finn grinned as he lent over Tommy’s desk and grabbed the bottle of whisky from underneath, beckoning you though the side doors and jogged down to the docks where you spent the evening drinking and laughing.  
By the time you were both ready to go home you couldn’t walk straight, the two of you clinging to each other as you stumbled to the Shelby’s apartment. Finn fell into the door and you started giggling uncontrollably as he unlocked it and took your hands to guide you up the stairs, tripping back down and trapping you against the front door.

“Sorry.” He said a little too loudly.  
“It’s ok.” You smiled drunkenly.  
The two of you headed into the living room, tripping over the coffee table and landing on the floor next to each other and bursting into laughter as you rolled to your back. He stopped laughing suddenly lent forwards so he could kiss you, gripping your hair, and tugging you against him.

You moaned loudly as Finn bit on your lip, matching the noises you were making, rolling the two of you so he was above you. Neither of you were sober enough to notice John, Arthur and Tommy looking down on you with amusement.  
“Finn.” Tommy said quickly and the youngest Shelby looked up with a bleary look on his face.  
“Tommy, what ‘Choo doin’ here?” Finn mumbled as he started to wince and feel the after effect of the alcohol he’d consumed.

“Well someone broke into my office and stole my whisky and I’m guessing it was you two?” Tommy snapped.  
“What maybe?” Finn moaned.  
“Alright let’s get em’ to bed.” Arthur sighed as he helped you up from under Finn who slumped on the floor and fell asleep.  
“Put her on the sofa and I’ll deal with him in the morning.” Poll sighed as she came out of her room.

“Shit Poll’s here I thought she took Michael to the cottage!” Finn groaned from the floor making his brothers chuckle.  
“Yes she’s here and you’re in trouble.” Poll sighed seeing Finn’s eyes fall heavy.


	28. Chapter 28

The sunlight that poured around you had your head pounding painfully as a deep groan somewhere near you had you sitting up. Finn looked just as bad as you, his clothes crumpled and a deep frown settling over his face.  
The pair of you slowly stood, holding your heads as you tried ton move around the living room as quietly as possibly. Poll and Tommy were sat in the kitchen, indicating for you both to sit down in front of them with stern looks on their faces.

Most of Tommy’s rant was about keeping you safe and not getting so drunk that you could be caught of guard. At one point he’d told Finn off for encouraging you to be badly behaved, your attempt to point out you didn’t need Finn to be bad was cut short by an arched eyebrow.  
“On top of that you two think it’s ok to just stumble home in the middle of the night and start behaving inappropriately.” Poll snapped once Tommy was done.  
“What?” Finn mumbled with a sigh.

“The two of you going at it in the living room, I won’t have it.” Poll snapped. “If I find out you two have drunk so much that you can’t remember kissing, again I will be furious.”  
“We kissed?” You squeaked with a deep blush flooding your cheeks.

*****************************************************

For weeks afterwards you avoided Finn, he did just the same. Neither of you looking at the other if you were in the same room and you’d only talk to each other if you had to. You didn’t know it but Finn was becoming increasingly difficult, lashing out and losing his temper.  
“I think I liked it better when he was drunk.” Poll sighed.  
“Well (Y/N) will be at the party tonight, I’ll see if I can get them to talk.” Tommy said as he watched John pull Finn away from someone he’d been yelling at.

***************************************************************

The Shelby boys kept a close eye on Finn who irritably strolled around the party, glaring down anyone who looked his way. All three of them lurched forward when Finn shot forward and barged his way through the crowd to get to you.  
“Hey Finn!” You yelped when he shoved the boy you’d been dancing with out of his way and grabbed you by the waist.  
“What?” was all he grunted as he pulled you against his chest.

“You can’t just… Mumph…!” you let out a surprised noise as he used his grip on you to pull you flush against him and kissed you.  
“Finn!” Polly snapped when he fisted his hands in your dress and slowly walked you against a near wall.  
The three older Shelbys’ burst into laughter when he ignored her and continued to kiss you, biting softly on your bottom lip while he held up a finger to indicate he needed a minute.  
“Now we’ll remember it.” Finn smirked shyly. “Excuse me while I get yelled at.” You giggled as he kissed you again and followed Poll who was ranting at him.


	29. Chapter 29

Finn strolled along, Isaiah at his side as they walked to their meeting place. “Something feels off.” Isaiah muttered as the men they were meeting for Tommy followed them.

“Just go with it. We meet Tommy in twenty minutes.” Finn mumbled back as they walked to the room that had been booked for the meeting and seated themselves.

 

The meeting went well, as far as Finn and Isaiah could tell. Nothing odd happened and an agreement was reached. But as they got up to leave one man grabbed Isaiah while the other grabbed Finn. The third attacked Finn.

“Get off him!” Isaiah yelled as he fought back. Finn grunted and grabbed his stomach as they dropped him and turned to deal with Isaiah. He dived for Finn and dragged him out of the building, half dragging and half carrying him.

“Fuck!” Finn grumbled as he kept his hand clenched. Isaiah dragged him to an alleyway, hiding him before standing up and glancing around.

“I lost them. I’ll be right back with Tommy. I won't be able to carry you all the way back without us getting caught.” He said apologetically. Finn nodded and motioned that he understood.

 

After a long while someone approached Finn and he had to shuffle a little to look at who it was. “I know who you are! You’re a Shelby!” You gasped. Finn grunted a response, watching your eyes grow wide as you realised he was bleeding.

He said something that came out as a wheeze and you looked around the dirty ally, wondering why anyone would just abandon him there. There were boxes piled either side of him, as if someone had tried to hide him.

“Come on. I know a man with a car. He’ll help me get you home.” You said. Finn grunted as you started to pull him off down to the street. It took fifteen minutes to get him to your friend and a further ten to promise that you would ask Finn to have him paid for driving to the house.

 

*****************************************************

 

“Tommy!” Isaiah yelled as he practically jumped from the car before it stopped. “Finn he… he’s… The men attacked us, one stabbed him, I had to leave him and steal a car and get down here!” He explained in a rush as he waved at the car and babbled on.

He told Tommy, Arthur and Finn exactly where he’d left Finn and the four of the rushed to find him. The ally was empty when they arrived, bar a few blood smudges. “Where is he?” John asked as he marched up and down, heading out to the street to see if anyone had seen him.

They searched everywhere, getting more frantic by the minute as they couldn’t find him. Arthur and tommy began bellowing and shouting while Isaiah and John started checking houses, to see if anyone had found him.

 

“They would’ve left him if they’d killed him.” Arthur pointed out to his brothers.

Tommy nodded as he glanced at Isaiah who was crouched next to the spot he’d left Finn looking horrified at the thought of being to blame for Finn’s vanishing.

They headed back to the house when they realised they couldn't find him. When they explained what was going on Polly was distraught, in tears. Ada stayed quiet but you could see tears ready to spill over the moment she was alone.

The evening went on with the family making plans on how to find Finn. They were interrupted by a hammering on the front door. “Hey! Wake up!” You yelled, banging harder when no one answered. “We drove all the way out here you can at least come get Finn.”

 

The door opened and an irritated Polly appeared in the doorway. “Do you mind explaining what you’re yelling about and why you’re here?” She snapped.

“I found the little one of you lot, Finn. He’s in the car. Took us a while to get down here but we didn’t know where else to take him.” You explained.

She looked at you with shock, rushing to the car to see Finn looking worse for wears in the back. “You lot get out here!” She bellowed. Finn coughed out a laugh. You were frog marched into the house for a round of questions while Finn was taken inside.

 

You watched in amazement as a sudden bustle happened, doctors arrived, funny looking men who were certainly not doctors bustled in and out and you were sure you saw a load of guns in one room.

“You. Thank you.” Polly snapped at you as she motioned for maids to put you and your friend up for the night. “We’ll need you to stay here.” She wasn’t clear why but you had the sense that if you went home you’d likely be caught up in something ghastly. You glanced at the room Finn was now napping in before following her.


	30. Chapter 30

Finn glared over at you as you smiled and chatted with Michael. He didn’t know what you were talking about but it was still enough to have him in a sour mood for the rest of the day, even when you offered to hang around with Finn and Isaiah to keep them out of trouble.  
“So what do you want to do?” You asked playfully and both boys shrugged.  
“Pictures maybe?” Isaiah asked hopefully and you both glanced at Finn.

“Dunno.” Finn shrugged as if he didn’t care.  
“Go out for lunch.” Michael said as he strolled into your living room and winked at you. “Can’t leave you to look after these two by themselves now can I?”  
“My hero.” You hummed sarcastically and laughed but to Finn there was only the tone of sincerity.  
“Fine we’ll go eat!” Finn snapped and stood up so he was stood between the two of you. Isaiah dawdled as he got his coat and his hat, watching Finn attempt to keep butting in between you and Michael.

When the picture was finished Michael led you all to a restaurant where you and Michael talked about things Finn didn’t understand until his fists were clenched and he shot to his feet.  
“I love you!” He yelped and the entire restaurant when silent as people stared at Finn who was looking at his feet instead of your shocked face before he stumbled away and ran off dragging his friend with him.

“Well that was… dramatic.” Michael chuckled as he looked across the table at you.  
“Don’t be mean, he’s only little!” You sighed and frowned at him.  
“Not as little as you think though is he, not a little kid anymore.” He winked at you and beckoned someone over to pay.


	31. Chapter 31

Finn shuffled up to you nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He waited until you looked up from the papers you’d been looking over and shoved his hands in his pocket.  
“I was wondering if… maybe… you and me could….” He stuttered and you smiled kindly, waiting for him to finish what he was trying to say. “Sex with me.”  
“Oh.” You said blankly and he immediately blushed.  
“I don’t think so Finn.” You started to explain and paused so you could think of a reason why but he’d already hurried off.

He avoided you for the next few days, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Tommy, who seemed to have a knack of spotting discord among his Blinders. Eventually he called you into his office and you slumped into the large leather chair the other side of his desk as he watched you for a few minutes.  
“You want to tell me what’s going on with you and Finn?” He said once the silent stare had you fidgeting nervously.  
“Nope.” You snapped quickly and he fixed you with the look that told you to talk or he’d get angry.  
“He asked… if we could have sex.” You admitted and Tommy let out a chuckle.

“(Y/N) when I found you, you were barely eighteen turning tricks outside the Garrison just so you could get something to eat, I took a chance and you’ve proven that I can trust you.” He sat up and lent on the desk. “Besides I’d rather it be you than some girl I don’t know.”  
“But Tommy I…” You started and he shook his head.  
“You can’t say you don’t like him, he’s the only lad that has your r attention and believe me I know that’s true because it pisses off Michael to no end.” Tommy sighed. “Now stop trying to hide the fact that you like him and go.”

As soon as he said you could go you hurried out of his office and to the stairs. You hopped to get to your room so you could think over what Tommy had said but Finn and Isaiah were sat, smoking out of one of the upstairs windows.  
“Alright (Y/N)?” Isaiah asked and you nodded, subtly looking at Finn who was blowing a puff of smoke out the window.

“Yeah I’m fine.” You huffed and Finn glanced at you.  
“What’d Tommy want?” He asked although you had the distinct feeling he knew exactly what Tommy wanted.  
“This and that really.” You muttered with a smile when Finn frowned.  
“I’ll be back later.” Isaiah muttered as he caught sight of one of the girls he’d had a crush on since the Shelby’s hired her.

“You dobbed on me to your brother!” You gasped and smacked Finn’s shoulder.  
“I never!” He started to explain away but you just shook your head.  
“Oh yeah, Tommy’s good at figuring us out but he’s not that good.” You giggled as Finn hurried after you and lent on the door frame of your door so you couldn’t shut it.

“Alright so maybe I spoke to him about it… would you prefer I asked Poll for advice?” He had a wicked glint in his eyes and you smiled knowing he’d probably hurtle across the house and tell Poll if you tempted him.  
“No, I’d rather deal with and angry Tommy.” You admitted.  
“But he wasn’t mad, gave me some good tips.” He winked and your mouth fell open at his sudden cockiness.  
“Young Shelby are you hoping that I’ll be taken in by your confidence?” you asked and he gave you a shy smile. “I like sweet little Finn better.”

“Good, I’m not sure how long I could keep that up for.” He mumbled and stepped into your room, letting you use his jacket to tug him in as he shut the door and turned to give you a soft kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry smiled as he watched you playing among the tables and chairs, he had to admit you were his favourite Shelby. It hadn’t been long since your sixth birthday and you were still just as sweet as ever, smiling kindly when three strangers wondered into the pub.  
“You need to leave.” One of the men said to Harry as he pulled out a gun and forced him to the door. “Leave the Lil’ Shelby.”

“(Y/N) hide!” Harry yelled as he threw a chair at the men and distracted them while you scrambled to hide in Arthur’s office.  
The gun shot had you letting out a small whimper and you found one of Arthur’s old jackets rumpled under the desk which you snuggled up to and closed your eyes. The heavy sounds of boots on polished wood clomped through the pub until the stopped in front of the desk.

*************************************************************

“Funkin’ hell, Harry!” John called out as the boys headed to the pub and found their friend stumbling up the road to the Shelby INC offices.  
“(Y/N).” He gasped and the boys helped him inside so they could look at the wound on his shoulder.  
“Where is she?” Tommy asked when he glanced out into the street and saw Finn with Isaiah but the absence of you tugging at your brother’s hand.  
“Men… they came into the pub, I told her to hide but I couldn’t do much more… if I’d gone back in you wouldn’t have found out.” Harry gasped as the adrenaline pulsed through him.

“You did the right thing Harry; we’ll get her out of there.” Polly said as she knelt next to him and shooed the Shelby’s away.  
Their attention was drawn out to the street where Michael was trying to pull Finn off someone, the usually calm Blinder furiously pounded on his victim. When they hurried outside it took four of them to yank him off.  
“He’s fuckin’ got (Y/N)!” Finn bellowed and tried to climb his way out of Arthur and Isaiah’s grip.

That was all they needed to her before Arthur had the weary man pushed against the wall and John pinned his arms out of his way while Tommy spoke with him. It took the boys all of three minutes to get everything they needed out of the man, Tommy sent Finn and Isaiah round the front of the pub while he and Arthur hurried round the back, John was to wait by the doors in case anything went wrong and they needed a surprise attacker.

**************************************************************

Your head was beginning to ache with the odd angle having the gun pointed in your face was making. You weren’t sure what was going on but you knew for Finn to look ready to burst it must be bad.   
“Just let ‘er go.” Finn huffed keeping the attention on him and Isaiah as Tommy and Arthur crept up on the two men left.  
“Nah… I’m good kid.” The man holding onto you said.

“You hurting my head!” You complained and tried to shuffle your aching feet.  
“This kid just doesn’t shut up.” The other man said.  
“Well maybe you should give ‘er back and she won’t be a bother anymore.” Tommy said as he cocked his gun, both men freezing. “Now let ‘er go.”

The grip on you loosened and you hurtled into Finn who caught you as you collided with him and let you wrap your little legs around him and burry your face in his shoulder. You still didn’t really understand what was going on when John ducked into the pub, ruffling your hair and dumping his hat on your head, gunshots filling the air as you were carried back home.

********************************************************

“Where’s she?” Tommy asked as he hurried into the house, seeing you playing marbles with Finn who was lay on his stomach with you sat on his shoulders.  
“Hey!” You objected when Tommy pulled you into a hug. You were passed brother to brother until you’d been plopped back onto Finn’s shoulders where you kicked his marbles and claimed he’d been cheating.  
All three of your oldest brothers joined you on the floor, laughing and singing, accepting drinks from Poll as they helped you beat Finn.


	33. Chapter 33

You smiled as Polly scolded you for being late. She knew you would be. The Shelby’s used to joke that you’d been running five minutes late for you whole life. Luckily your dinner had been defended by Finn so you rushed to squeeze between him and John as you dug in.

“So what’re you doing that makes you so late?” Arthur asked.

“And covered in flour.” Polly fussed as she patted your coat and hung it on the hook by the door.

“One of the bakers near here was spying on one of the girls so we went and told his boss that we’d tell someone if he wasn’t fired ad we wanted to get payed twice as much as we are now.” You mumbled and looked up when everyone went silent.

“She’s spent too long with us lot.” Tommy said as he finally broke the silence.

“You blushed when they laughed at you but Finn handed you a drink and smiled. You grinned back and for some reason he blushed. Paying no attention to it you continued and soon the house was full of happy shouting and arguing.

**********************

“Alright (Y/N)?” Finn asked as he followed after you and you turned in surprise.

“What're you doing hanging around here?” you asked him quickly, glancing around for his siblings.

“Just… about.” He answered awkwardly.

The two of you headed back to the Garrison to get a lift to the Shelby estate and had to wait around for most of the afternoon. You noticed the whole way through Finn kept blushing and stuttering. He refused to let you buy any of your food and drinks, insisting he was a gentleman.

When someone finally said they could give you a lift you followed Finn and squashed in. He blushed all the way back and when you finally arrived he hurried out without a word.

“What’s up with him?” Arthur asked as you followed him.

“Who knows.” You sighed, stomping up to his room and knocked on his door.

He yanked it open and stared at you as you asked him what was wrong. “Do you want to go out with me?” He asked quickly.

“Yes. Sure.” You answered shyly.

“Ok.” He shut the door sounding disappointed before yanking it open and kissing you.


	34. Chapter 34

Ada scolded you as you fidgeted, tipping your chair back to see out of the window which caused you to knock into John who frowned and tried to see what you were looking at.

“Is there something that has your interest?” Tommy asked you as you managed to get Arthur to join in with you and John’s focus on the window.

“Are you almost done?” You asked Tommy who raised his eyebrows. “It’s supposed to snow today!”

“Seriously! It’s just snow.” Finn grumbled and the two of you started play fighting and bickering.

“(Y/N) you can go.” Tommy said with a sigh as he realised you wouldn’t be paying any attention and nothing would get done in the meeting if you stayed.

“Mind you get your coat!” Polly yelled after you as you bolted out of the office. A few minutes later most of the family joined you in watching the newest snowfall and the afternoon ended in a snow fight.


	35. Chapter 35

“Why would I ever need to do this?” You asked Finn. When he had offered to take you on a date you thought he’d do what other people had been doing. Get a bite to each and go to the pictures. Not take you to a dirty boxing ring in your best dress.  
“What if you needed to protect yourself?” Finn asked and you frowned, cocking your head to one side as he took your coat and you giggled.  
“Who in the world would I need to protect myself from?” You asked Finn who didn’t answer you but shook his head as if he’d rather not think about it.

“I just… want to teach you the basics… maybe a few other things.” Finn explained. He lead you over to one of the training rings that had a bag hanging from the rafters. He started showing you how to form a fist so as not to hurt yourself and whispered a few tips that would work better than a fist fight if you needed it.

This sort of date night carried on for months. At first it was a fun secret to have. You felt like the spies in the story that got posted in the newspaper each week. It was thrilling. Until you told your friend about it. She promptly told everyone about how you and Finn never went on normal dates. The thrill was quickly sucked out and one evening you and Finn argued about the dates.

“I’m sorry Finn. She said she didn’t feel to well and wanted to rest.” Your mother said as Finn arrived spot on six for your date.  
“Is there anything she needs?” He asked quickly. She shook her head and thanked him with a kind smile as he shuffled off not knowing that you’d told your mother what to say after confessing having an argument and telling her you wanted to sit at the docks and think for a moment.

********************************************

“Who the hell is banging on the bloody door this early. Finn tell them we’re not open.” Polly said as she fussed over papers on the counting tables. Finn gasped when your distraught mother pushed into the building.  
“Is she here? Please tell me she’s here. No one has been able to find her but there was a girl attacked at the docks. She went to the docks.” She babbled on. Polly straightened her dress and firmly took your mother’s arm, leading her to her office.

“Finn, fetch your brothers. Tell Ada to brew a pot of tea and bring down a bottle of whiskey.” She said sharply.  
“Oh I don’t drink.” Your mother muttered and Polly raised her eyebrows.  
“You’ll need it.” She advised.

“(Y/N)’s missing.” Finn said as he burst into the room his brothers were sat talking in. Ada rose to her feet knowing before Finn could tell her, that your mother would need comforting.  
“We’ll see what we can do.” Tommy assured Finn who was darting back down towards Polly’s office.  
“I’ll see what I can do. This is my fault.” Finn said rolling his eyes when his brothers hurried behind him with objections. Ada scolded them as they jostled her teapot and eventually the unruly herd stopped at the sight of Polly cross armed and glowering from her doorway.  
“Ada, in there. You boys better find that poor girl.” She threatened. They all nodded and Finn was pushed along until they were out in the street.

Most of the day was spent tracking down information and as more time past Finn became more nervous. Then finally a lead came up and the boys rushed to a warehouse. There was no one outside which worried Finn even more. “Maybe she isn't here. We might have got the wrong place!” He said urgently to John who hushed him.

Tommy and Arthur crept closer to the doors which suddenly burst open as a man stumbled out and bolted. When they entered the warehouse they found you stood, glaring at a man who was bleeding profusely from his nose while several other men in similar clothing lay unconscious on the floor.

“You took so long I thought i’d just leave instead of wait for you.” You said. You giggled when Finn gawked at you and nodded. “I was kidding. I guess those dates aren't a waste after all. But could we get home instead of all standing around here please?”  
Finn and John rushed to get you into the car and to your relieved mother who looked like she’d become devotedly fond of Polly who was pail and looked like she’d ridden a rowboat through a fierce thunderstorm.  
“I’m glad you’re safe.” Finn said as he kissed your cheek and smiled shyly.


	36. Chapter 36

“Be careful sweetheart.” Your mother called as you pulled on your coat, glancing out at the heavy rain.  
“I’ll just be at the library, what could happen?” You said jokingly as you waved goodbye. Rushing along the rows of houses you reach the library and hurried to the back row. You weren’t normally one to sneak around, especially not so close to dark.  
If anyone asked why it was that you got away with sneaking off to the library until closing, the answer would be, that no one thought you could possibly do anything wrong.

The neighbours called you sweet treasure. Parents thought you were a doll and had no clue who you were meeting. “Hi.” Finn said nervously.  
The youngest of the Shelby brothers, Finn was quieter than his older brothers. He was surprisingly sweet for a Shelby. He’d spotted you at the library and awkwardly asked you to help him learn to read, to impress his aunt.

He’d returned a month later with a victorious grin on his face, informing you that she’d been so impressed that he got a raise. He also presented you with a flower, one that looked alarmingly similar to the prize rose that had gone missing up the street. A reminder that no matter how sweet the youngest Shelby was. He was still a Shelby.

“Hello, Finn. How was your day?” You asked as he led you to a table that was hidden away from any prying eyes. He’d set a meger little picnic dinner on the table with some chipped plates and some water in old jars.  
“It was ok. I got to go out with my brothers....” He trailed off and paused, shuffling awkwardly as he fiddled with his hat. “I probably shouldn’t tell you about it.” He rushed to help you with your chair and smiled sheepishly when you looked delightedly over the few bits of bread and cheese and a little pot of jam he’d brought with him.  
“Well I won't pry. Why don’t we just sit and enjoy yourself before it closes here.” You said cheerfully.

“What the bloody hell is this?” A voice said from the end of the row of books. Finn hopped to his feet and rushed to push the man who was looking at you both away.  
“Get out of here Arthur.” He complained as he shoved him away.  
“Oi, John. I found where Finn keeps popping off.” Arthur said. John wandered over and peered at you.  
“Got himself a little lady.” John muttered to Arthur who started chuckling.  
“Will you go away!” Finn begged, almost whining.  
“They’re having a dinner party. She’s already got you wrapped around her finger.” Arthur said as he ruffled Finn’s hair. “Come on, let's leave them to it.” He muttered and motioned for John to leave the two of you. The look on John’s face told Finn he was in for a world of teasing once he got home.


End file.
